Dean's Surprise
by Story.Lightning
Summary: Cas and Sam are hiding something from Dean, and Dean's trying to figure it out. Trust me, it's better than the description. Reviews are welcome. Just a short sort of thing I thought up.


"_WHAT!?"_

"_Dean, just get in the car!"_

"You better tell me where we're going, Sammy."

"You'll find out soon enough; just _get in the car_!"

"Cas? Any help here?"

"I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Thanks for the help!"

"_GET IN THE CAR!"_

"_ALRIGHT!"_

Dean glares at his brother and the angel curiously, then reluctantly gets in the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam and Cas get in the car, and the car drives off.

"Not even going to give me a hint?"

"Nope." There was a smirk on Sam's face.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean sighs and turns around. "Sworn to secrecy, huh?"

Cas just smiles.

Dean raises an eyebrow and looks from Sam to Cas, to Sam again.

"You're both smiling," he lamented, looking back and forth. "And not speaking…" Dean made a face.

As if rehearsed, Sam replied calmly: "We're not shape-shifters; and we're not possessed. It's just a surprise."

"Yeah, well," Dean crossed his arms and looked out the window. "I hate surprises."

* * *

When the car engine turn off, Dean opened the car door and eyed the place.

"'Village Inn.'" Dean read the sign. "What the hell are we doing here, Sammy?"

Sam didn't reply, just walked in the restaurant. Dean looked at Cas for an answer, but his expression was blank, as it usually was.

_If he could play poker…_ Dean thought.

Dean and Cas opened the doors of the restaurant, and Sam was just walking from the front desk.

"I already ordered, and our booth's over there."

"You going to finally tell me what the hell's going on?"

"In a moment, just go sit down!"

Dean got into the booth, while Sam and Cas slid in the opposite side of the table.

"Okay, we're sitting in a booth, in a restaurant filled with old people who smell, and you both are smiling as if I'm about to be punk'd." Dean paused. "Am I missing something here?"

Sam's smile faded, and Cas tilted his head, the same way he always does when whatever Dean said to him doesn't make sense.

"_What?"_ Dean said, oblivious and utterly confused.

Just then, an old lady came up to them.

"Sorry to keep you boys waiting," she said sweetly. "I'm Harriet. What're you boys gettin'?"

"Oh! No, uh, I already ordered. Remember?" Sam asked.

"Oh! That's right. I forgot!" Harriet bumped her palm to her forehead. "I'll be right with you, Mr. Winchester."

Harriet turned to leave, when Sam grabbed her arm.

"Oh, did you need something else?" Harriet asked innocently.

"Oh, no, just one thing," Sam smirked. His face then grew serious. "I never told you my name."

The restaurant grew silent.

The brothers looked around at the sudden silence, while Cas grew uneasy.

"Whoops!" Harriet said. "I guess that cat's out of the bag." The sweet old lady voice vanished. A scream built itself up in the woman's throat, then she laughed. Not really a laugh, though. More like a cackle.

"Goddamn it!"

Dean and Sam ducked as the witch extended her hand and chanted. The condiments on the table, along with their drinks, exploded.

Dean picked himself off the floor, and took a quick moment to look at the other customers. The people who were recently there were sunken; their bodies turning to dust.

"_Dean!" _Sam called from the kitchen. Dean ran as soon as Harriet the witch half screamed and the rest of the bodies disintegrated into ash.

* * *

"You think it was worth it?" Dean finally asked, warming himself in the heat of the burning restaurant.

"Hey, she started it," Sam replied quietly, frowning violently. He then sighed.

"Why so glum, Pyro?"

"You're the one who said 'let's burn this hellhole!'"

"Yeah, but you're the one who actually set the damn place on fire."

Sam shrugged, disappointment still visually on his face.

"Alright." Dean turned to Sam, hands in pockets. "So _now_ are you going to tell me why we came here in the first place?"

"Huh?"

"We sat down, got attacked by a crazy witch, found out the kitchen was haunted. Burned down a whole restaurant and WHERE THE HELL IS CAS!?"

As if on cue, Cas appeared out of nowhere. Dean raised an eyebrow at the angel's appearance, and what he had in his hand.

"Dude…what's with the pie?"

Cas held the pie out, a ghost of a smile on his face. "It is for you."

"Me?" Dean took the pie and laughed. "Must be my birthday or something, randomly getting pie like this."

"Uh…Dean? It is."

"What?"

"It-it's your birthday. Did you really forget your_ own_ birthday?"

Dean's smile faded. He thought for a moment.

"Leave it to Dean to remember everything _but_ his birthday."

"Today…is my birthday." Dean tried to conceal his smile in vain.

Sam and Cas looked as Dean kept smiling at the pastry in his hands. He then looked up.

"You know what would make this even better?"

Sam smiled and shook his head. "We'll stop by the liquor store on the way back."

Dean laughed as he slapped Sam and Cas on the back.

"Best birthday ever," Dean said, only a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Happy birthday, Dean." Cas said, staring directly into his eyes.

"Yeah, one hell of a birthday if you ask me," Dean said, unsuccessfully trying to avoid the homoerotic moment.

They were both silent, before finally getting into the car. And the entire way back to their motel, Dean held onto his birthday pie for dear life.

**A/N: First Supernatural fic. What did you think?**


End file.
